


【鬼泣】【vd.nd】校园au 树下之蝉

by 18226794860



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【鬼泣】【vd.nd】校园au 树下之蝉

即使被罚站，尼禄年轻的背部依然绷的笔直，努力贴近墙壁，瓷砖那一点凉度早就被他37℃的身体烘的滚烫，汗水濡湿了一小片皮肤，紧紧的贴着棉质的校服。  
风扇已经晃晃悠悠的转了一下午，维吉尔举着教科书快要濒临爆发的边缘，黑板上还留着尼禄写出的几个不知所云的数字符号，他已经尽量解那到线性规划题了，睡觉加上解题失败让维吉尔直接把他唯一的儿子轰出了教室。  
尼禄到现在也没搞明白X和y代表的到底是什么参数，他想嚼口袋里的口香糖，又不敢，该死的但丁不知道到哪儿划水了，这节本来应该是他的体育课。  
男孩们连篮球都准备好了，女孩们都已经带好了小太阳帽准备去操场上集合，维吉尔掐住一个完美的时间点，把他们全部堵在教室里，告诉他们这堂上数学，他们还没有全部坐回位子上呢，维吉尔就已经刷刷刷的在黑板上码出了一整排知识点，他的白粉笔激起了一层灰，在黑板上敲击的声音和外面的蝉鸣混在一起，带着风扇时不时的呜咽，像一曲完美的白噪音。  
尼禄睡过去了，然后就在外面了，他眯着眼睛，长睫毛盖着，挡住了很多射到瞳孔里的光，一边的脚站麻了换个重心继续，教室里的气压依然很低，这时候他庆幸自己是在外头的；有脚步声从回廊响起来，然后越来越清晰，尼禄抬起头，阳光刺得他眼睛发痛，体育老师慢慢悠悠的从走廊的尽头晃出来。  
但丁，他眯着眼睛笑了，说尼禄全身汗透的样子像小美人鱼，一只鱼头两条腿的那种，尼禄很后悔没嚼口香糖，没什么东西可以吐到他脸上，维吉尔讲课的声音停下来了，他走出来，拽住但丁的红夹克，把他拽到墙角的阴影里。  
尼禄听不清他们两个在说些什么，但他有办法，他非常小心蹭得很近，竖起耳朵听，但丁的声音故意放软了声音，像是在撒娇；维吉尔没有出声，尼禄猜他那张面无表情的脸大概依然很冷漠。  
“好了这节是我的课，你把我的学生每个都搞得焉头打脑……”  
但丁的声音骤然而止，随后是一声浅浅的闷哼，维吉尔说了些什么，声音太轻了，尼禄没能听清楚。  
随后但丁又走了出来，维吉尔转头回办公室，尼禄跑回之前罚站的地方站好，但丁向他走过来，把衣领竖的笔直遮住了喉结。  
“进去吧，小美人鱼。”他说，手推着尼禄满是汗水的后背，他把维吉尔留下来的作业甩在讲台上，抄起粉笔，写诸如做到哪一页哪一题之类的，全班倒抽一口气，但丁看着教室里的吊钟说还有30分钟呢，大家去操场自由活动！然后就跑的没影。  
没有人惊讶，但丁就是这么不着调，尼禄被男孩们簇拥着，手里抓着篮球，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他总是想起但丁竖着的衣领，黏糊糊的，语调像是竖笛轻盈的音阶，他软绵绵的银发会扫过维吉尔硬邦邦的西装……尼禄没由来的越想越气，越想越闷，几个二段跳扣篮把对面扣到没脾气。  
中场休息的时候，他再也忍不住了，喊了几句要喝水就跑上楼了，队友还指望他把对面捶爆呢，但是拉不住他也追不上他，两队恢复正常水平，接下来就是快乐友好的菜鸡互啄时间。  
尼禄抱着数学作业往办公室跑，那样就算他被发现了也可以装作好好学习的样子，公事公办的向维吉尔请教Xyz；这个年纪的男孩已经预料到了一些不该预料的事，他如同驾驶一艘行在太阳里的小船，成年人热烈的情欲刚刚在他的眼前展开一小段，就已经快要把他整个吞噬，更何况他还有那样一个叔叔，不翻船已经很不容易了。  
他绕到窗帘后，手里握着习题本，理校服领结的手指磕磕绊绊，他想敲门，顿住了，他有点怀疑自己良好的听觉；楼外的树叶在沙沙作响，蝉依然聒噪的鸣叫，他甚至能听到操场上那帮男孩拍着篮球触地的声音，在所有事物组成的声音中，他听到了但丁的喘息。  
细微、脆弱的呜鸣，一点一点的包裹了他，像是柔软轻盈的海潮，从但丁的喉咙里慢慢流淌出来。  
他不知道但丁也会发出这样的声音，一瞬间他克制不住他想窥视的欲望，他撩起小段窗帘，慢慢慢慢的蹲下来，喘息声愈演愈烈，他看到但丁上下起伏的柔软腰肢。  
那一段光裸腰肢带着汗水，朦胧、细腻，尼禄的手指触碰到窗上的玻璃，空调所带来的凉意顺着指纹传递到心脏；但丁骑着他的父亲，腰带甩在叠起的作业上，两条赤裸裸的大腿无力的垂着，脚趾踩在地毯上，上半身微微前倾，露出带着牙印的乳头。  
他身上的衣服七零八落的，臂膀压住维吉尔脱到一半的衬衫，动作缓慢，好像再快一点都会要了他的命似的，尼禄只能看到这么多了，那一段像蜂蜜一样光洁的腰部，他看到了他父亲的生殖器，但丁身体里流出来的那些水把那根青筋勃发的物体打湿了，然后他的叔叔缓缓的坐了下去，阴茎没有受到任何阻碍，湿软的肠肉一捅即开，他们太着急了，或者说但丁太着急了，短裤还挂在大腿根上，但丁懊恼的用力一拉，松紧布料拍在他肉乎乎的屁股上，一下子弹开一层波。  
维吉尔看不下去了，把弟弟整个抱起来，尼禄看到他父亲腰上排布着的几块坚硬的腹肌，他以为只有但丁才有那样漂亮的肌肉线条，维吉尔也有，只不过他如同一只豹子内敛着自己的力量，如同一座厚积薄发的火山。  
他把弄乱了的头发撩向脑后，腹肌上带着汗水，但丁没骨头一般滚到办公桌上，抬手把维吉尔的教案扫下桌，他趴好了，肠肉还滴着水，眼眶湿湿的，回头用一种无辜者的眼神看哥哥，维吉尔毫不留情的全部插了进去，当撞上某些过于敏感的部分，但丁整个人都会抖一下，胡乱抓桌子，连下巴上的小胡渣都会炸起来，像一只被虐待了的老猫。  
“别把指甲折断。”维吉尔一字一顿，像是在课堂上讲解某个特别难啃的习题，面孔严肃到让尼禄有点羞耻，他衣冠整洁的样子好像下一秒就会给学生们布置作业，他就这样把但丁的双手强行背到身后，胯骨再一次向前撞时把自己的掌心送到对方的手里。  
尼禄不知道他的叔叔是否藉此得到了一些安慰，他有些恶意的想这老家伙的屁股要被完全捅开了，不知道里头会怎么样?肯定会软绵绵的缠着一切能插进去的东西，被捅到了什么他这么慌张结实的腰一弹一弹的又被按了回去，在空调房里，他们俩依然流了很多汗，汗水一经流出就被冷气烘的凉丝丝，干燥的触感像是在摸石膏，一定像是在摸石膏……尼禄不受控制的想着，摸上他的腰会是什么触感？他像远东的旅人看到杨梅树枝长出院子，干渴的感觉几乎要把他焚烧。  
他望着那个充斥着凉气、柔情和汗水的小世界，自己站在盛夏的六月，右手握着习题本，左手触碰冰凉的玻璃，像是触碰另一个世界。  
但丁和维吉尔现在开始亲吻。  
维吉尔的阴茎依然抽送的很快，冲出的白色泡沫顺着桌子流下来几乎要弄脏地毯，但丁肠道里那些肉红色的黏膜早就开始充血，他分心了，玩世不恭的眼睛有些涣散，维吉尔吻他的时候他有些发愣，甚至在兄弟的胸前推了两下，然后他不动了，脸颊慢慢的变红；尼禄意识到那是是害羞，很奇怪，不是吗？他身体的每一个部分都向维吉尔打开了，连直肠最深处的那个一跳一跳的腺体也被榨出汁液，可他依然会在接吻的时候害羞，尽管只是个一瞬间的事儿。  
尼禄就这样看着他的父亲把但丁操的高潮，到最后但丁几乎说不出话了，像是受伤濒死的人一样咬着维吉尔，牙齿唆磨那一小块皮肤见了血，好像维吉尔的味道能带给他一丝安慰，他的下肢抽搐一般的颤抖着，里头一定绞得很紧，那连他自己也控制不住，维吉尔没有慢下来，肉棒强行挤开充血的粘膜，压到最深处，缓慢的像是攻城锤，又那样不可拒绝，但丁喷出来的精液把他的黑西装弄得脏兮兮的，不应期还没过去，这不甘示弱的老家伙快要被一下一下没有尽头的抽送逼疯了，那两条双腿晃晃悠悠的打摆子，从嗓子里逼出两个字“求你”。  
“不行。”尼禄听到维吉尔轻声对他说。  
像是一种不公正的惩罚，或许只是更加粗暴的再来一轮，但丁是很想撒娇的，他很擅长撒娇，像一只蹭人的大猫，但被维吉尔牢牢压住时他也无计可施，维吉尔的阴茎再度压上括约肌时，那一小圈柔软又松弛的肌肉已经没什么力气了，最硕大的柱头推着还在颤抖着肠壁，一点一点的往那个熟悉的腺体里捅，娇嫩的肉瓣被压向两边，这一次还没有插到底但丁就开始飙泪胡乱摇头了，但他已经被钉死在原地了，再怎么挣扎也只是让维吉尔插的更深而已。  
“维吉尔啊啊啊你要弄死我了！！！我要被捅穿了！！！”但丁根本顾不上是否会被发现，泪水伴着哭叫一起涌出来，他自己估计也明白，这样的求饶只会让人更想捅穿他的肚子，尼禄知道那是本能，求饶或者施虐都是本能，他的反抗只会更加激起雄性的征服欲而已。  
尼禄知道自己不能再看下去了，嫉妒开始发酵了，像是漏了气的红葡萄酒逐渐发酸。他插不进这两个人中间，他们两个太默契了，像是永恒的情人。  
尼禄有时会想他对但丁那些柔软的感情是否是荷尔蒙作用下的泡影，那些羞于启齿的情绪他都不敢写在日记里，他和坦然之间并不止隔着漫长的时间，他在离开的时候看到了但丁喉结上的吻。  
但丁会让维吉尔咬上他最脆弱的部分，他却不知道多久才能吻但丁的眼睛，他最喜欢但丁的眼睛，整个灵魂的馈赠都深藏于那两块宝石里，他跌跌撞撞的下楼，想要继续未完成的篮球赛，但丁总有一日会看到的，他是打的最好的那个。  
维吉尔收拾残局的时候但丁又生龙活虎起来，他套上热裤之后看到了窗上的指纹，走出去，看到习题本躺在地上，热浪朝他冲过来，他弯腰捡上本子跑回空调房。  
“你儿子，没问题吧?”但丁吹了个口哨。  
“他如果能把钻研你的一半时间用在数学上，他将名列前茅。”维吉尔面无表情的清理但丁弄脏的地毯。  
但丁耸耸肩，习题册里掉出一节口香糖，他打开嚼了，尼禄走上教学楼的时候但丁正好下楼，但丁冲他微笑，露出了那节口香糖。  
以及舔过上颚的舌头。


End file.
